Cambio de Planes
by 22Fahrenheit
Summary: Había pasado el verano escabulléndose para verla, el colegio era algo complicado en esos momentos a causa del régimen de Voldemort, no le quedaba más que esperar a que San Potter derrotara al Que-No-Debería-Ser-Nombrado para que pudiera respirar tranquilo. Este one shot forma parte del Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de facebook "Drinny All The Way".


Disclaimers: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

Este one shot forma parte del Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de facebook "**_Drinny All The Way_**".

* * *

**_Cambio de Planes_**_**.**_

* * *

Había pasado el verano escabulléndose para verla, el colegio era algo complicado en esos momentos a causa del régimen de Voldemort, no le quedaba más que esperar a que San Potter derrotara al Que-No-Debería-Ser-Nombrado para que pudiera respirar tranquilo, en Hogwarts tenía cierta libertad para moverse, ser un Malfoy no estaba de moda, pero le traía ciertos beneficios, que su casa fuera la cede del castillo del horror también, el castigo que el Señor Tenebroso le había dado por no ser capaz de matar a Dumbledore le trajo nuevas obligaciones, pero entre tanta tiniebla, un halo de fuego había llegado personificado por Ginny Weasley, la había salvado en na ocasión de ser atrapada por los Carrow, y como no confiaba del todo en sus actos bondadosos, le atacó con un moco-murciélago, aun así le dijo gracias.

Ese había sido el inicio de lo que ahora tenían.

No podía ser un tórrido amorío porque nunca habían llegado a lo sexual, pero los besos eran tan apasionados cada que estaban solos, que quien los viera, dudaría que no habían pasado esa delgada línea, ya lo habían planeado, desde luego, al volver de las vacaciones de navidad, sería su forma de festejar, de olvidarse de lo mal que iba el resto del mundo.

Se puso de pie cuando ella entró, agitada porque había corrido para llegar ahí, no le dijo nada, se limitó a besarlo como siempre lo hacía cuando se veían en esa aula vacía, pero esta vez el beso era más apasionado, las caricias de la chica estaban siendo atrevidas, provocando un chispazo en él.

—Quedamos que sería hasta después de las vacaciones de navidad –murmuró Ginny, agitada, mientras sus manos bajaban a la bragueta del pantalón de Draco –pero, al diablo, no puedo esperar más.

—Si quieres que sea antes de irnos a casa, está bien ¿pero segura que quieres que sea en esta aula polvosa y poco higiénica?

Ella se alejó de él, el deseo brotaba de cada poro y era como si derritiera sus pupilas grises, que ahora parecían plata líquida, a ninguno de los dos le interesaba el lugar, habían estado deteniéndose en la franja muchas veces como para que todo aquel placer interrumpido los dejara en ese momento.

Se bajó los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos, mientras ella se levantaba la falda hasta la cintura bajando sus bragas hasta las rodillas que en algún momento solo quedó en una de sus piernas, era la última vez que estaría con él ese año, los planes habían cambiado, su padre le había mandado una nota por un canal seguro diciéndole que ese día en la madrugada mandaría a alguien para sacarla del colegio, las cosas que iban a pasar serían graves, no sabía cuándo volvería a ver a Draco, y de qué lado estarían cuando eso volviera a pasar.

La invadió un frenesí en cuanto el rubio se adentró en su interior, comenzando a moverse en ella, acallaron los gemidos del otro a besos, aunque el mismo placer les hacía alejarse.

—Te lo dije.

Los dos se quedaron quietos cuando la puerta se abrió, la voz era conocida por ambos; era la de Snape.

—No deberías venir aquí, nadie debe verte y lo sabes, pones en riesgo todo.

—Severus –la otra voz hizo que Draco frunciera el cejo, no la reconocía, pero ella sí, aunque no dijo nada.

—Deberías marcharte, hasta donde tengo entendido, La Orden tiene planeado un ataque que traerá grandes repercusiones, no tendrías que estar aquí.

—No debería preocuparte que el Señor Tenebroso sepa que no estás de su lado, Severus, finges muy bien, incluso mataste a Dumbledore cuando el cobarde chico Malfoy no pudo –se burló.

Ginny negó y observó a Draco, pidiéndole que no interviniera, éste se arregló la ropa, besó los labios de la chica y le ordenó con una suave mirada que no saliera, por primera vez Draco le sonrió dulce, como si siempre hubiese sido capaz de aquello, y lo vio mover los labios en un _Todo estará bien. _

— ¿Pero qué?

—Señor Malfoy, es usted –murmuró Snape en un tono frío –debería estar en la cama.

—Bueno, tengo un trabajo que me envió a hacer el Señor Tenebroso, profesor.

—Respecto a eso…

—No puedes dejarlo ir –soltó el otro hombre –Severus…

—Shhh –lo silenció –y con ese trabajo ¿se refiere a?

—No le interesa, _profesor, _ahora está más que claro que no está con nosotros.

—Severus, no puede poner en riesgo nuestro plan, no puedes dejarlo ir.

—Con retenerlo será suficiente, o si lo prefieres, puedo borrarle la memoria –sugirió el profesor.

—El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo notará, Severus, no podemos ser estúpidos.

—Sí, pero…

—_Avada Kedavra _–murmuró el acompañante de Severus.

Ginny se cubrió la boca cuando algo golpeó el suelo, un sonido fuerte.

—Pero ¿por qué lo has hecho? –bramó Severus.

—Te lo dije –soltó –no puede darse cuenta de nuestros planes, además, es el chico Malfoy, Severus ¿realmente te agradaba o sólo era para molestar a Potter?

La joven pelirroja se movió sin hacer ruido, se agachó por la rendija debajo del escritorio, la mirada gris de Draco le regresaba la mirada, o eso parecía, pero no había rastro de nada, ya no parecían plata liquida, sino más bien gris opaco, como el concreto, de lo que están hechas las lápidas; volvió a cubrirse los labios para no soltar un grito, o que uno de sus sollozos la delataran.

—Diremos que cayó en el ataque –murmuró el hombre junto a Severus que veía hacia la puerta, contrario del profesor.

Ginny se quedó helada, cuando notó los pequeños ojos negros de Severus Snape viendo directamente a los suyos, lo sabía, sabía que ella estaba ahí, ella no representaba ningún peligro para su doble identidad, pero sí con la muerte de Draco.

—Me encargaré del cuerpo, largo de aquí –ordenó Snape.

—Bien, tengo que ir por la hija de Weasley aún.

—Suerte dando con ella –informó –ahora largo.

Ginny abandonó su escondite una vez que sólo quedó Snape, se dejó caer junto a Draco, sujetándolo de los hombros, en su brillante estupidez, en su dolor tomando el control, lo sacudió con violencia, para que reaccionara. Nadie volvía después de recibir una maldición asesina; sólo Harry y había sido una sola vez, el rubio no tendría la misma suerte.

—Debe marcharse, Weasley, antes de que sospeche algo –murmuró Snape.

—No voy a dejarlo ¿qué hará con él? –bramó enfadada, la voz sonaba gruesa, mientras su rostro estaba completamente mojado.

—El castillo caerá esta noche, señorita Weasley, las cosas se adelantaron.

—&—

Ginny Weasley avanzó por las raíces de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, en un pequeño claro, había una pequeña placa con el nombre de Draco en ella, dejó las pequeñas flores que sabía que él odiaría y sonrió, aunque el gesto terminó por descomponerse y sollozó, tanto como podía, tanto como lo había hecho los últimos diez años desde aquella noche.

Era una egoísta, en lugar de abandonar el castillo aquella noche, fue hasta donde Snape lo había resguardado y se lo había llevado hasta ahí, aun podía ver a Narcissa Malfoy deshecha sobre el suelo, llorándole a un hijo muerto, un hijo que no sabía dónde descansaban sus restos.

No le importaba que le llamaran egoísta, estaba segura de que él descansaría mejor ahí, que donde sea que descansaran los Malfoy al morir.


End file.
